Bathroom Gossip: Staring at Her
by ColorMist
Summary: Somewhat M&M-centric dialogue fic. Some of the West Roswell High "in-crowders" engage in a little bathroom gossip...


TITLE: Bathroom Gossip: Staring at Her  
  
AUTHOR: ColorMist  
  
E-MAIL: color_mist@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG for bad words like "hell" "damn" and so forth.  
  
SUMMARY: Dialogue fic. Four of the "in-crowd" girls gossiping in the bathroom before class begins...  
  
NOTES: This story started with the first sentence, actually...I'm not sure how it popped into my head, but it did so I started to write the paragraph that turned into the one-shot before you. It has probably been done before:  
  
SPOILERS: This fic takes place after the S1 episode "Heatwave" but before the events of "Toy House" Michael and Maria have broken up, but they still really aren't on speaking terms.  
  
QUOTE: "I can walk away from anybody if I have to." ~ Michael Guerin, episode 09 "Balance"  
  
  
  
"Godammit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My lipstick just broke."  
  
"Aw, what shade was it?"  
  
"Brick Red." sound of lipstick tube hitting the inside of the garbage can  
  
"Hey girls."  
  
"Hey Lisa, what's happening?"  
  
"Hey Lisa."  
  
"Nothing much here, History test in a few. Just stopped by to freshen up."  
  
"Oooh, wanna impress someone?"  
  
"Nah." fluffing hair "All the guys in that class are either gay, ugly, or taken."  
  
"laughter"  
  
"You're not serious, Lisa."  
  
"I am so."  
  
"Oh, I can name one guy who isn't any of those."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Michael Guerin."  
  
"Is he even here today?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I spotted him sulking around after homeroom."  
  
"Mmm...now there's someone I wouldn't mind taking a class with."  
  
"Yeah, hey, Lisa, he's really hot."  
  
"Ew, gross, Cynthia."  
  
"Sue me, I have a fetish for bad-boys who --"  
  
"-cut class, have last-season's hair, and dress is old army fatigues? Yikes. Someone remind me why we even associate with you again."  
  
"Ouch, thanks, Brit. I think I'll just go over here and hide in the bathroom stall, now."  
  
"Come on, girls, let Lisa talk. He's not dating anyone, is he, Lisa?"  
  
"Nooo..."  
  
"Is he gay, then?"  
  
"God, all the hot ones are gay...it's such a crime."  
  
"Cynthia!"  
  
"Well, Lisa, -- gay or nay?"  
  
"Definitely nay, girls, trust me. short laugh"  
  
"Oh, and what's your inside scoop?"  
  
"If you've seen what these eyes have seen..."  
  
"Lisa, hon, it's three minutes till the late bell. Spill. Now."  
  
"laugh I sit a few rows away from him in History. And he's oblivious to everything and everyone dramatic pause except for one Miss Maria DeLuca."  
  
"fingers snap Hey, that's right, I did hear something about the two of them, but I saw them the other day in the hall and they totally ignored one another, so I figured there must have been a fall out."  
  
"And fall out there was. That's evident, you can see the words 'break- up' scrawled all over their faces whenever they happen to accidentally make eye contact. I think I might have heard something about it after the rave."  
  
"Well, then, how can you --"  
  
"Maria sits in front of Michael, but over a few rows. From where he's sitting I reckon he's got a real good look at her -- and look he does. Boy, he doesn't let one moment slip by, and I wonder if he thinks or cares that anyone might be watching. Some of those stares of his are downright possessive. Smoldering, like he's drinking her or something."  
  
"Ew, Lisa, now you're starting to sound like a cheesy romance novel."  
  
"I'm drop dead serious. Don't believe me?"  
  
"I'm too much of a romantic not to, but come on...Michael?"  
  
"Well, just drop by seventh period History sometime, Cyn. You can see with your own two eyes."  
  
"I guess if he's not over her then that means she was the one who did the breaking up."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it. Maria's the one who walks around here looking hurt most of the day. I'm willing to bet that he's the one who pulled the plug."  
  
"But if he's still so into her, like you say..."  
  
"waving hand in dismissal It's not worth your time to try and figure out that bunch. You know who their best friends are. Liz Parker and Max Evans, now, that's another 'coulda-been-shoulda-been-maybe-were-we'll-never- know' items. They're always staring at each other with these big soulful eyes, yet do they do one blessed thing about it? No."  
  
"True."  
  
"And what that geek they hang out with, Alex something-or-other..."  
  
"The one who's hot for Isabel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If he thinks she's ever going to let him anywhere near her, he's living in a dream-world."  
  
"The whole group is bonkers, take my word for it."  
  
"You know, it's sorta funny... I've seen a lot of stuff at this school. New romance. Affairs. Ugly breakups. Very ugly breakups. But I don't think I've ever heard of a boy breaking up with a girl even though he's still in love with her. Guys break up with girls all the time when they're tired, or bored, or interested in someone else... But why would he give up something he obviously wants so badly?"  
  
"I gotta admit, it sounds more like the plot of some WB-teenangster drama than real life."  
  
"Well, maybe he's angry with her?"  
  
"--and too proud to admit it? Maybe."  
  
"He certainly doesn't look angry at her."  
  
"All right, enough. God, I can't believe we wasted five minutes talking about losers like Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca. What the hell is the world coming to? It's like we can't gossip about anything anymore unless it relates to that bunch of social-outcasts, ever since that gun thing at the Crashdown. I thought people would NEVER stop talking about Perfect Little Liz Parker's night in jail."  
  
"You're right, this is pretty pathetic."  
  
"Here, I've got some non-geek news -- Billy told me that Toplosky left because she stared in some porn video, and a student saw her, and told the principal, and she was fired!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Ewww, I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
"The town might be boring as hell, but gotta say there is NEVER a dull moment at West Roswell High School."  
  
RIIIIIIING  
  
-[-*the end*-]-  
  
  
  
END NOTES: I really really really enjoy writing dialogue fics...I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you thought about it (and whether or not you would like to see another fic like it) either through a review or e-mail (my address is color_mist@hotmail.com). Thank you for taking the time to read "Bathroom Gossip." :) We now return you to your regularly scheduled lives. 


End file.
